Chipmunk
by dityanicchi
Summary: Kita berempat seperti tupai yang berputar di tempat yang sama, saling mengejar satu sama lain. Bukankah itu bodoh sekali?


**Hyouka** belong to **Honobu Yonezawa**

 **dityanicchi** cuma pinjam tokoh

* * *

.

Seringkali Houtarou berpikir, Ibara dan Satoshi tak tahu kapan saatnya berhenti.

Terkadang Houtarou gemas sendiri.

Lihat saja kelakuan dua orang itu. Satoshi yang keras kepala, dan Ibara yang tidak tahu apa itu keras kepala. Mereka berdua layaknya bumi yang mengitari matahari 24/7, setiap hari begitu saja, dan begitu saja, dan terus begitu saja.

"Selamat sore, Oreki- _san_."

Sore ini Chitanda Eru tiba di ruang klub Sastra Klasik paling awal seperti biasa. Houtarou sejenak memperhatikan dan berpikir, gadis ini terlihat begitu polos. Kemudian suara ribut terdengar dari tangga dan koridor, menyusul kepala Satoshi yang menyembul di balik pintu.

"Yo! Houtarou, Chitanda- _san_! Lihat apa yang kupunya!"

Laki-laki yang meledak-ledak itu berlari masuk dengan menenteng sebungkus cokelat berbentuk binatang yang lucu. Chitanda langsung berbinar sementara Houtarou menatap tak berminat. Tak lama kemudian derap langkah lain menyusul dari tangga dan muncul lah Ibara Mayaka yang terengah-engah dengan wajah sebal.

"Kembalikan cokelatku, Fuku- _chan_!"

Chitanda menutup mulutnya yang berisi sepotong cokelat bentuk kelinci.

"Sayang sekali, Mayaka, terlanjur sudah kumakan."

"Fuku- _chan_!"

" _Gomen_ , Mayaka- _san_! Aku juga sudah memakannya!"

"Aaah… kalau Chii- _chan_ , sih, tidak apa—"

"APA? Tidak adil sekali! Jadi Cuma Chitanda- _san_ yang boleh memakan cokelatmu?"

"Itu karena Chii- _chan_ tidak tahu itu cokelat curian, _baka_ Fuku- _chan_!"

Houtarou memandangi mereka bertiga sambil mengunyah cokelat berbentuk beruang. Hmm. Manis. Enak. Terasa sangat Ibara sekali.

"Oreki! Kenapa kau juga ikutan memakannya, sih?!"

Ibara memandangnya sebal dengan kedua tangan bertumpu di pinggang. Houtarou balas menatap dengan wajah teflon. "Kenapa? Ini enak, kok."

Muka Ibara merah padam. Mungkin marah—tidak, dia _marah besar_.

"Oooreekii!"

Satoshi menahan kedua bahu gadis itu yang berancang-ancang menyerang Houtarou. "Santai, Mayaka… ini cuma cokelat, kau bisa buat lagi."

"Tapi Fuku- _chan_ , seharusnya itu semua khusus untuk—"

Berhenti. Chitanda tersedak, Houtarou masih datar, Satoshi terbengong-bengong.

"Untuk…?"

Ibara merah padam, antara marah dan—malu, mungkin? Yang jelas gadis itu kemudian keluar ruangan dengan kaki menghentak dan umpatan yang terdengar seperti, _"Fuku-_ chan _payah!_ Baka _._ Baka _._ Baka _."_

Chitanda Eru berlarian heboh mengejar Ibara sembari membawa cokelat yang masih tersisa. Gadis bersurai panjang itu sempat bilang _"Maaf, nanti aku pasti kembali bersama Mayaka-_ san _! Dan—Fukube-_ san _, kamu benar-benar lupa ini hari apa?"_ sebelum pergi meninggalkan Satoshi dan Houtarou.

Lalu hening.

Hening.

Hening lama.

Houtarou memasukkan sepotong cokelat berbentuk kucing yang tadi sempat diselundupkannya ke dalam mulut, mengunyahnya pelan, melirik Satoshi dari sudut mata dan berucap, "Satoshi, kau melakukannya lagi."

Satoshi Fukube menghela napas, tertawa kecil pada Houtarou sembari ikut memakan cokelat buatan Ibara (yang juga ia selundupkan). "Kau memang mengerti aku sekali, Houtarou."

"Berhentilah berbuat begitu."

Satoshi menoleh dan tercekat melihat ekspresi keras yang langka milik Houtarou. Ia diam sejenak, berusaha mematahkan egonya—tapi dia menggeleng.

"Aku tahu sekarang _valentine_. Aku tahu Mayaka ingin memberi sekantung penuh cokelat itu untukku. Aku tahu aku telah menggagalkan semua usahanya. Apakah itu mengganggumu, Houtarou?"

 _Ya._

"Tidak."

 _Kau menyakiti hatinya, Satoshi._

"Hanya saja kalian berdua terlihat menggelikan."

.

.

Houtarou tidak tahu kapan tepatnya itu bermula, tapi yang pasti ia telah jatuh—pada Ibara.

Houtarou juga tidak tahu kapan ia menyadarinya tapi yang pasti, ia merasa amat tidak suka jika ada yang mengganggu kesenangan Ibara, mendekati gadis itu lalu mencampakannya (seperti yang dilakukan Satoshi), ataupun membuat senyuman Ibara pudar. Houtarou lupa kapan terakhir kali ia memandang Ibara sebagai teman. Houtarou tak mengerti, kenapa harus Ibara?

Kenapa dia jatuh pada orang yang telah jatuh pada orang lain?

"Oreki, aneh."

Houtarou melirik dari sudut mata, mencoba untuk tidak peduli pada wajah cemberut Ibara dari balik meja pengurus perpustakaan.

"Oreki, kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau suka ke perpustakaan?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Siswa bebas masuk ke sini."

Houtarou tidak lagi memperhatikan bagaimana pipi Ibara jadi menggembung seperti ikan fugu, ia memilih berkutat dengan soal-soal olimpiade matematika—walau ia sama sekali tidak sedang mengikuti lomba apa pun. Sejenak lupa akan tujuan aslinya sampai kursi di seberang meja tertarik dan Ibara duduk disana.

 _What I have to do, I do it quickly._

Ya. Tapi entah mengapa jika menyangkut Ibara, prinsipnya seketika buyar. Apalagi bila gadis itu kini menatapnya intens seolah ia adalah binatang langka.

"Apa."

"Oreki… kau dekat dengan Fuku- _chan_ , bukan?"

Houtarou tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan bermuara. Ia tahu tapi mencoba untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu, mengabaikan cubitan kecil di hatinya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Ada apa?"

"… Bisakah kau membantuku?"

 _Tidak—_ "Membantu apa?"

Ibara tidak langsung menjawab. Gadis berambut pendek terlihat ragu-ragu, tapi kemudian ia berucap pelan, "Apakah menurutmu Fuku- _chan_ suka padaku?"

 _Nah._

 _Jika ada sesuatu yang paling tidak bisa dideskripsikan di dunia, itulah cinta._

"Kalau soal itu kenapa kau tidak tanya sendiri padanya."

"Oreki!"

Houtarou tidak mengerti Satoshi, dan dia juga tidak mau mengerti. Beberapa bulan lalu temannya itu bilang dia tidak ingin terobsesi pada Ibara dan Houtarou pikir itu alasan terkonyol yang pernah ia dengar. Houtarou ingin memukul Satoshi, saat itu, agar dia tahu kalau dia telah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang bagi Houtarou sangatlah berharga.

"Oreki… kau tidak tahu perempuan, ya? Makhluk seperti kami sulit menebak pesan yang implisit. Fuku- _chan_ tidak pernah mengungkapkannya secara verbal."

Houtarou ingin pergi dari sana, tapi kakinya mendadak kaku. "Lalu menurutmu sendiri bagaimana?"

Ibara mengerjap, "Eh?"

"Apa kau pikir Satoshi menyukaimu, atau tidak?"

Mata gadis itu menjadi sayu. "Aku… tidak tahu." Dia terdengar serapuh sayap kupu-kupu.

Houtarou memang orang yang pasif, dia tahu. Ibara sebaliknya. Jatuh cinta pada orang yang punya kutub berlawanan membuatnya susah. Houtarou menutup buku dan menaruhnya di rak buku belakang tubuh, mengabaikan Ibara yang tengah memilin jari-jarinya.

"Oreki…"

"Hm."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau menyukai Chii- _chan_?"

Houtarou sontak berbalik, dahinya berkerut. Kenapa harus Chitanda?

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Yah, kalian terlihat sangat dekat… dan Chii- _chan_ itu sempurna, tahu."

"Kami tidak dekat. Dia bertanya, aku menjawab. Hubungan kami hanya sebatas itu."

 _Lagipula orang yang sempurna terkadang tidak bisa membuatmu merasa lengkap._

Namun Ibara terlihat tidak senang, seolah-olah seharusnya Houtarou dan Chitanda saling mencintai kemudian hidup bahagia selamanya. Membuat Houtarou lebih tidak senang lagi.

"Tapi Chii- _chan_ menyukaimu."

Mata Houtarou membulat.

"Dia menyukaimu, Oreki."

.

.

"Oreki- _san_ ingin bicara apa?"

Chitanda Eru itu… sempurna, seperti kata Ibara. Houtarou sudah menduga gadis itu mungkin menyukai dirinya—atau sebenarnya dia sudah tahu tapi menyangkalnya, mencoba berpikir kalau Chitanda hanya tertarik pada kemampuan menyimpulkannya saja.

Mereka bertemu kembali di kafe tempat Chitanda dulu meminta tolong pada Houtarou untuk mencari sang paman. Chitanda terlihat berseri dan Houtarou merasa tidak enak melihatnya.

"Kudengar dari Ibara… kau menyukaiku."

— _I do it quickly._

Chitanda dan terkejutnya yang terlalu kentara. Gadis itu menutup mulut sembari mengalihkan pandangan dari sosok Houtarou, wajahnya sudah merah merona. Terkadang Houtarou berpikir kenapa dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Chitanda saja.

"O-Oreki- _san_ …"

"Aku ingin kau menyerah saja."

Chitanda dan terkejutnya yang terlalu kentara—lagi.

"Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena aku menyukai orang lain."

Saat itu, satu detik saja rasanya terlalu lambat. Chitanda memilih diam, pun begitu dengan Houtarou. Keduanya sama-sama menempatkan atensi pada secangkir teh yang telah dingin, sedingin salju di luar dan suasana diantara mereka.

"Apakah itu Mayaka- _san_?"

Houtarou tidak tahu dia bisa seterkejut itu, "Bagaimana kau—"

"Katakan saja intuisi wanita," Chitanda tersenyum, "Kalau soal perasaan, aku cukup peka. Dan Oreki- _san_ tidak bisa memintaku untuk menyerah."

Houtarou mengernyit, "Kenapa?"

Chitanda membalasnya dengan tawa, "Oreki- _san_ sendiri tidak menyerah pada Mayaka- _san_ yang menyukai Fukube- _san_."

 _Ugh._

"Kau benar."

 _Aku hanya tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja._

"Oreki- _san_ ," Chitanda tersenyum tulus padanya, "Aku akan menyerah bila perasaanku pada Oreki- _san_ telah pudar dan hilang."

 _Dan kapankah itu?_

 _Karena Ibara saja tidak pernah menyerah tentang Satoshi, bahkan sampai sekarang._

.

.

Houtarou berdiri bersama Satoshi, menumpu berat badan pada kedua siku yang tersangga di kusen jendela kelas mereka. Di bawah sana kelas Chitanda dan Ibara sedang berolahraga, lari _sprint_ seratus meter dan kedua gadis itu baru saja menuntaskannya.

"Chitanda- _san_ terlihat bersemangat seperti biasa, ya."

Satoshi memang membicarakan Chitanda tapi pandangannya jatuh pada Ibara.

Houtarou melirik sekilas, gadis-gadis penghuni klub Sastra Klasik itu sekarang tertawa bersama tanpa beban. Houtarou merasa bodoh. Mereka bisa mengesampingkan perasaan egois agar tetap bisa berteman, sementara Houtarou malah terus memikirkannya.

" _Nee_ , Houtarou… bukankah Chitanda- _san_ itu orangnya menarik?"

Houtarou tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini. Kenapa Satoshi dan Ibara seakan-akan ingin menjodohkan Houtarou dengan Chitanda—untuk apa? Houtarou memang menyukai Ibara tapi dia tidak melakukan apa pun. _Mereka berdua seharusnya tidak perlu sekhawatir itu._

 _Lagipula memangnya—_

"Satoshi."

"Ya?"

— _perasaan Houtarou terlihat begitu jelas, ya?_

"Kita ini empat tupai yang bodoh."

Satoshi mengangkat alis, "Maksudnya?"

"Kita berempat adalah tupai bodoh yang dengan bodohnya saling mengejar dan berputar-putar di tempat yang sama."

Houtarou berbalik, tersenyum tipis, merasa ini semua begitu menggelikan.

"Iya, kan?"

Satoshi paham, dan dia tertawa.

"Ya. Sayangnya kita berempat sama-sama tidak ingin berhenti."

.

.

 **fin**

.

.

… ini saya buat apaan… /mengubur diri/

Houtarou/Mayaka adalah salah satu pairing straight yang saya suka. sayangnya nggak canon orz


End file.
